A World Without the Mist
by wisegirlgeek
Summary: A series of oneshots, in an AU world after the Giant War in which demigods are no longer secret to mortals. Hecate is gone, and the Heroes of Olympus are now also considered heroes to the rest of the world. Please read and review! GOING TO BE ADOPTED BY KoalaLover-ABC-123.
1. In a New World

_2013_ **(The year our favorite hero turned twenty ;))**

A man walked into a cafe, his head bent down under an inconspicuous gray hoodie. It was impossible to tell who he was, and he preferred it that way. Despite all the strange looks he was being sent, he made no hint of knowing that he was being targeted by so many pairs of eyes.

Although many in the small shop were curious, wondering who this mysterious stranger was, his appearance did not cause a lull in the social atmosphere. If not, whispers grew louder, speculating who he was. One little girl was quite outright with her idea of who he appeared to be. "Mommy," she tugged her mother's sleeves, "is that an evil monster like that snake man you were telling me about?"

The whole shop quieted up, awaiting the man's response to this accusation. They were not idiots- the majority of them had realized that this was not a monster. In fact, he seemed to be the opposite. Their suspicions were proved to be correct as the man took off his hood and straightened his posture, striding up to the little girl and bending himself down to her height.

In the midst of the silence, a woman next to the small girl stood frozen, shaking. She was afraid that this man would hurt her daughter, although she knew that he was a hero, not a monster.

The man with deep, blue-green eyes, looking like the sea in the dim lighting, would not hurt the little girl. He brought his eyes up, from the girl's face to the one of the woman next to her, and offered her a reassuring smile. The woman returned the smile, though slightly uncomfortably.

"Sweetie, I'm not a monster." The man whispered to the small girl. Although they were barely murmured, his words could still be heard throughout the still silence of the room. The man and the girl, however, were oblivious to the indiscreet obviousness fact that they were being eavesdropped on.

"Than you must be a hero," the girl said.

"That I am."

The girl looked at the green eyes of the man in front of her. "Which one?"

"My name is Perseus Jackson. What is yours?"

Barely anyone in the room registered the second statement. Instead, the majority of them focused in the first five words spoken. _My name Perseus Jackson._

All of them knew that name. Perseus Jackson was their twenty year-old savior, who protected them. He was famous, a hero, and for good reason. Perseus killed the many monsters that threatened their home.

Perseus Jackson, himself, or Percy, as his closest friends told him, was a little bit infuriated by the mad ensemble of whispers- some not very discreet- that accompanied the telling of his name. It was just a name, however powerful and influential it was. Percy wished everything was back to normal, as it had been when Hecate had been alive.

Hecate… it was not her fault that Percy and his fellow demigods were constantly on the headlines of papers, but he found himself blaming her anyways. If she was not gone, Hazel would not be almost dead again, the Mist would still be there, and Percy would still be able to take a walk without being pursued by paparazzi.

Bringing his mind back to the present, he softly heard a whisper of "Sapphy," from the girl in front of him.

Amused by the shyness of this girl, Percy grinned. "Well, Sapphy, it was nice to meet you. I hope you don't think I'm a monster now!" With those final words, he stood up and turned to the counter of the cafe, where the teenager behind the counter had been staring at him. The minute Percy looked at him, however, the brown-headed boy immediately smiled.

"What would you like today, sir?"

With those words, the cafe was shocked back into existence. Sapphy and her mother turned and left the small green building, and everyone else returned to their conversation. Percy sighed in relief; finally, back to normal. He had wanted to inconspicuously grab a coffee, but, of course, nothing was ever easy for him.

Percy ordered his usual, and loitered next to the counter for a few minutes as the same boy at the counter made him a latte. The minute the plastic cup was put in front of him, Percy made a run for it. He slid out of the cafe and put his hood up. After looking around carefully for the press, he started strolling to the apartment Leo had rented out.

After Leo had come back from Ogygia, with Calypso, he and his girlfriend had owned and operated a mechanic shop- which included a small kitchen. Whenever Percy had a free weekend he wasn't spending with Annabeth, and in which he didn't feel like going to Camp Half-Blood in, he usually went to hang out with Leo. Today, Jason and Frank were there as well. They were having a boys-only night.

Annabeth and Piper were spending time with Hazel. Her condition had worsened from when Hecate had first passed. Frank usually spent all his time with her, but the others had pulled him away from her for a break. Looking at him, you couldn't tell that Hazel was the sick one. Sometimes, Frank looked worse for the wear.

The fifteen year old girl **(IDK if that's correct)** had received all of Hecate's power, of most of it, when she had faded. The power was a complete overload. Hazel's small body couldn't hold it. She had been bedridden for five months.

Percy felt horrible about it, but sometimes he thought that Hazel was better off sick than where all the other heroes were. When the Mist had faded, revealing all myths to be true, mortals had seen demigods for who they really were, as well as monsters. They hadn't warmed to the demigods at first, but had accepted that anyone against the Greek monsters couldn't be that bad. Of course, the demigods had run into quite some problems with some mad scientists, but that skirmish was quite over. After seeing demigods save a few mortals (although the mortals hadn't been in danger anyways), they were all suddenly heroes. They were all over the place- the news, the press, any social business. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Nico, Leo, and Frank had been supposedly dubbed 'world heroes'. Hazel, however, was spared from such nonsense.

 _WOOF!_ A loud bark suddenly sounded from behind Percy, drawing him out of his reverie. His instincts coming into play immediately, Percy quickly unsheathed his sword and turned around to face a hellhound.

Percy crouched down, ready to face the rogue monster. Teeth bared, the large dog jumped at him. Percy quickly jumped out of the way, rolling on the ground. He quickly got back up, sword in front of him.

The monster jumped again, it's red eyes glowing. Percy didn't move this time; instead, he held his sword out in front of him as the hellhound jumped. Before the large dog had realized what had happened, he had leaped onto the sword, and turned into dust.

Percy got up, not even slightly panting. That monster had been slightly stupid.

Slow applause sounded behind him. Looking back at the direction where he had been heading, Percy saw a group of about seven or eight young adults, around his age, clapping. He nodded at them, kicked monster dust out of his way, and continued on his journey to Leo's apartment.

 **-o-**

 **Hey! So, I'm trying out a new writing style, just in case this sounded slightly weird for some of you. This story will probably be a series of unconnected oneshots that are AU in a universe without the Mist.**

 **Testing is over, so I have a little bit more time on my hands. Watch out for more writing! Reviews are always appreciated and treasured!**

 **-WGG**


	2. Can't be the Future

**Wow, guys. There is no way to put this but: WOW! 21 followers and 11 favorites! From one chapter! I love you guys!**

 **-o-**

 _2011_ **(the year mortals find out about the mist)**

It had started like an ordinary day. Annabeth had gone to college, went to lunch with Percy, and then slipped home to catch a few hours of sleep before she had to go to Olympus and review the temple for her mother. A muse had complained that the dimensions were too small.

She had walked to her apartment, sleepy. She had spent all of the previous night writing essays for all of her classes. They were mostly due after Winter break, but she wanted to get them all done so that she could spend all that time with Percy and her friends.

Yawning, she stretched her arms out as she entered her bedroom. Without even taking her sword off her hip, she collapsed into her bed. It took no effort on her part to fall into a deep slumber. She put up no fight as she succumbed to the darkness seeping into her.

It was not a good idea for her to go so happily into dreams. The war was over, but Annabeth was still a demigod. And being a demigod meant that dreams were never a safe haven. Going into her dreams was like living a third war for the gray-eyed girl- she lived the carnage, over and over again. She had ventured through Tartarus alone, never making it out. All her friends had died in front of her eyes, and she had made no move to stop it. And the worst nightmare of all; Percy, dead on the ground, a drakon-bone sword shoved in his chest, and herself cackling maniacally as she sadistically revelled in his death.

Today was no different, still a nightmare. It was a different one, though. One she had never experienced before.

 **-o-**

 _She was in a cage… A huge cage, probably the size of the one Jason, Piper, and Leo had confined Gaea in. The cage was in a dark room, with only a sliver of sunlight escaping from a dirty glass window on the ceiling. Annabeth reached a hand out and slid her dirty, pale fingers streaked with- was that blood?- down the bars keeping her captive. They were cold, so cold they were burning. Gasping, she drew her hand away from the metal._

 _With a quick glance at her side, she was glad to see that her sword was still in its sheath. She grabbed it and started hacking at the bars._

 _Minutes could have passed, or hours, she wasn't sure anymore. No matter after how long, she did eventually give up._ The cage must be made out of Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold, _she thought. Annabeth slid down, collapsing on the floor. Where was she, why was she in a cage? She didn't know._

 _Her eyes slid closed after some more time. When she opened them, she could never have been prepared to see what was in front of her._

 _At first, she glared at the light, which did the same. It took her some time to get accustomed to the bright sun, and when she finally could open her eyes long enough, she let them wander all over her surroundings._

 _That was when she saw something that made her want to cry._

 _Demigods._

 _Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel (who, unlike the others, seemed to be sleeping. Her coffee-colored skin had adopted a rather dusty pallor, making her look sick), Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Conner, Travis, Katie, Chris, Clarisse- all of her closest friends and more- were in golden cages laying around a large stage, very much like the Coliseum. She took in a sharp breath as she took in their fighting faces, which looked as surprised as she felt. A few of them had swords and daggers with them, like she did. Also like her, they started to hack at the bars, though the majority of them seemed to give up after some time._

 _The large stage like area they were in was full of people: mortals. Annabeth gasped (she seemed to be doing that a lot), as she saw them holding flags. As she squinted, she was able to read some of them._

Team Jason will prevail!

Go Piper!

You can do it Annabeth! _That one took her by surprise…_

Percy is a boss!

 _That reminded her- where was Percy? She did a three-sixty, unable to see his telltale raven hair anywhere. That was, until she saw a slightly elevated portion of the stage. She couldn't see what was on it, since it was taller than her, so Annabeth grabbed the top bars of her cage, ignoring the sharp cold burning in her palms, and saw a sight she wished her eyes had never seen._

 _Percy was lying down in a cage, which looked like it was made of Celestial Bronze rather than Imperial Gold. Unlike the others and Hazel, Percy did not look either awake or sleeping. Instead, he looked unconscious._

 _Streams of dry blood were coursing down his face, some coming from his temple, others from his nose, which had to be broken. It had assumed a crooked shape. His clothes were as bloody as his face, and his limbs were twisted in places that they should not have been. With a bit closer scrutinization, Annabeth noticed that Percy did not have a Riptide anywhere visible on his person. There were several armed guards outside his cage keeping a close eye on him._

 _Annabeth's mind drew conclusions instantly- They had all been captured somehow and brought here. All of the others had been defeated, but Percy had put up a fight, a good fight. Riptide was no doubt hidden away in his clothing somewhere. She couldn't help but feel proud of her Seaweed Brain. He was a strong demigod, and he would go down in history books as a hero comparable to his original namesake._

 _She was drawn out of her observations by a loud booming voice causing her to fall off the bars of her cage. Scowling, she dusted her hands, coated in dried blood, off. Then she turned her attention to the loud booming voice coming from the podium._

" _Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen! Today, we will start the first round of our new live show: Demigods V.S Demigods!"_

 _Loud applause burst out. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Clueless mortals._

" _Today, we will start the first round! All these demigods will be allowed to use their weapons and powers to try to eliminate each other! It is a fight to the death. We've kept them all in our special cages, which we have stolen- er- traded for from the forges of Hephaestus himself! Let's start the competition in three… two… one!"_

 _The cage around Annabeth dissolved. She stood there, doing nothing. There was absolutely no way in Hades she would even slightly harm any other friendly demigod. The others seemed to share the same sentiments._

 _It stayed like this for a few minutes, until the voice burst out booming again. "My, my, they must be feeling quite out of sorts today. We all know that demigods are ruthless killing machines. They're half monster, quite evil."_

 _Annabeth was torn between wanting to tear the announcers head off or just throwing up the surely empty contents of her stomach. After a quick debate, her mind opted for the latter option._

 _Right after Annabeth had barfed and wiped her hand across her disgusting tasting mouth, the annoying announcer made another comment._

" _Sick and weak… I see. Let us make an example of what we do to the sick and weak…"_

 _Suddenly, Annabeth was circled by several masked, armored figures. One strode up to her and put a gun on her head, the bullet ready to go right through her brain._

 _Annabeth took in a shuddery deep breath. No…_

 _A trigger clicked._

 _...Just no._

 **-o-**

Annabeth shot right up from bed, her hand on her forehead. She was perspiring heavily, and she took in several deep breaths. That was not the future. That could not be the future.

 **-o-**

 **Just a note: this may or may not be the future…**

 **-WGG**


	3. Old Meets New

**I forgot it, so now the disclaimer-I'm eleven. And I was one when the Lightning Thief came out. It's kinda obvious I didn't write it! So yeah…. I DON'T OWN IT!**

 **So, I'm reading the Trials of Apollo, and this story is now officially completely AU. If you don't think some facts are canon, sorry, but I'm really too lazy to check every little thing :). For all of my readers of Excuse Me?, I'll get back to it sometime! Really, I promise!**

 **I forgot what happened to Labyrinth when I was writing, and I still don't exactly get it. Just… go with it, please?**

 **I was listening to Faded by Alan Walker the whole time I wrote this. It's a really good song, you should listen to it.**

 _2011_

Do not be afraid, Piper chastised herself.

How she had ended up here, she had absolutely no idea. The last few hours had been absolutely crazy for her. The mortals had found out about the mythological world, and quite a few wanted to murder her. Piper had been at school when she received an Iris message from Annabeth in the bathroom (Piper was seventeen. She had recently been accepted into a regular high-school, and she wasn't going to endanger her school anytime soon. If this school was destroyed, she would be sent to a correctional facility. Piper was quite sure there was nothing wrong with her, but the authorities thought differently. The last thing she needed was an Iris message popping up in the middle of her math class. She had made an agreement with the rest of the seven to only Iris message her from 12:25-12:30. Piper always spent that time in the bathroom). Annabeth had told her to immediately come to Camp Half-Blood.

If there was one thing Piper had learned throughout the Giant War, it was simple: NEVER doubt Annabeth. Piper went to Camp without any questions asked.

She had immediately been dragged to the Big House for a debriefing on the current situation. It had been a total madhouse, but she had gotten the gist of the situation-Hecate was gone. A fire overwhelmed her one and only temple in Ancient Greece, and with no more places of worship, she had faded, along with the Mist. The mortals could now see the whole mythological world.

After she knew enough to understand what was going on she had gone to the lake. She had a secret meadow there, hidden between three boulders, that she often spent time in. Whenever Jason wasn't there-although he was officially Greek, he had been spending a lot of time at Camp Jupiter lately and was probably getting the situation there-this was her only place of solace. Few people ventured here, as there was a large patch of poison ivy growing across the barely visible entrance. One of Piper's charming smiles has made them grow aside, however.

She settled into her hiding spot, closing her eyes and resting her head on a mossy rock. The sun cut through a small hole in the rocks above her head, and a sliver of the heat it produced rested on her legs. Warm and comfortable, Piper drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep, uncommon for a demigod.

The next thing Piper knew, she was awake. And falling.

Suddenly gasping, she flailed her arms around her, desperate for something to hold onto-anything. Nothing was close to her, though, so she was met by disappointment.

She opened her eyes, but immediately closed them again. She was falling so fast that dust was coming up and covering her. Her eyes still were watering from the brief contact with the powdery air. She brought up a hand to wipe her eyes, not realizing the consequences until seconds later, when her eyes balked from her dusty hands.

After a few more seconds of falling, Piper met the floor. And it was not a pleasant welcome.

She landed on her back. Although she probably should have been grateful she hadn't landed on her feet, the pain going up her spine didn't feel so great either. She got up, and assessing herself, decided that she wasn't paralyzed or anything, which was about the best a demigod could hope for. Turning around, she saw that she had landed on dirt. Looking above her, she saw dirt as well, although it definitely looked more solid. The walls were a muddy substance too.

 _So I'm in a tunnel_ , she deduced. That much was obvious. _Now, exactly where am I?_ She started running by tunnels in Greek Mythology. The first thought that popped into her head was the Labyrinth.

She laughed nervously to herself, the sound echoing through the earthy corridor. That couldn't be it-could it?

A conversation with Hazel the night after the House of Hades suddenly came to her mind.

 **-o-**

"What happened with that evil sorceress before we came to save you guys anyways?" Piper asked Hazel. The two girls were relaxing in Piper's room, while the boys minus Percy were in Frank's. Percy and Annabeth had gone outside, with the quick excuse of something that sounded like 'Bob' and 'stars' and 'hello'.

Hazel bit her lip and looked down. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh. Okay."

There was silence for a few minutes, before Hazel spoke again. "Actually, one thing. I think I need to tell somebody…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" Piper asked.

"The Labyrinth," Hazel said.

"What about the Labyrinth?"

"She created it again, Piper," Hazel looked into her friend's face. "The Labyrinth is back."

 **-o-**

 _No_ , Piper thought wildly. _No_.

She took a step to her left. She was going to get out of here somehow.

Thump.

Three inches away from her head, in front of her, a dagger hung from a thread. Piper took a step back, and almost tripped over an axe on the ground.

All her rational thinking going to Hades, Piper stood silent and frozen, between an axe and a dagger. She leaped over the axe and landed safely on the other side of the metal weapon.

Then then the rational thinking returned. _What would Annabeth do?_

 _Well, I bet she wouldn't be talking to herself._

 _Yeah. Let's stop._

So… the Mist was gone. Which meant that… all entrances to the Labyrinth controlled by Mist would open, right?

Now, that made sense. Athena-worthy thinking.

 _Dear, you don't want to be like Athena._

 _What is with conversations inside my head? Mom?_

 _The one and only!_

 _Care to explain what you're doing inside my head?_

 _Not really, no._

 _Can you help me?_

 _Where you are right now? No, sweetie, I'm sorry. There are a lot of complications currently going on in Olympus. Mortals can see the 600th floor button now. They keep coming up here thinking it's a new vacation spot._

 _Interesting as that is, I really need to get out of here._

 _Well, I'm sorry, but the Fates won't let me interfere._

 _So why are you here?_

 _Camp couple gossip!_

 _Go to Drew, Mom._

 _But-_

Piper cut her mother out of her head. She needed to get out of the Labyrinth, which meant, according to Annabeth's stories, that she needed to find a triangle and make it glow green. Or blue. Or just glow. She wasn't very sure.

She cautiously stepped forwards. Nothing happened. Another step. Nothing. She stopped waiting and just walked. Turning to walk to another corridor adjacent the one she had landed in, she stopped in shock.

A dead corpse, disgustingly new, stared at her. It was bloody and make, but the worst part for Piper was the steel sword jutting out of its abdomen.

Why? Because that sword meant that the corpse was either a demigod, or a mortal. Yet she was quite positive that out was a mortal. The blood pooling at its feet was bright red and turning brownish before her eyes, rusting.

One thing Piper had realized about demigod blood was that although it rusted like any kind of blood, it took much longer to than any mortal blood. Considering that blood was still dripping from the wound, it was still less than a few hours old.

This was the body of a mortal, and it was in the Labyrinth. Something was seriously wrong. She hadn't expected the loss of the Mist to be so drastic.

A light shone from the other end of the corridor Piper was halfway down. Leaving the corpse to rot without her scrutiny, she ducked her head back behind the corridor she had just completed walking down.

"Hey Louisa," she heard an old sounding male voice say. "Are you sure these are just old tunnel systems? Seems a bit suspicious to me. Why weren't we able to see the door here till a few hours ago?"

"How should I know Bill? I'm not a ruddy scientist," it was an older female now. It was closer than it should have been. Piper ducked just in time as two heads-one dirty blonde, the other dark brown-passed her.

Luckily, the two people, obviously mortals (their hint of the door had convinced her suspicions of that fact), passed her by in silence, not even noticing the body. She waited a few minutes for them to move away from her before she stepped into the other corridor again.

She started walking again when the man started talking again.

"What do you think that triangle is?"

"I don't know, Bill. Better leave it alone. Weird voodoo magic."

Piper felt a surge of hope. Hadn't Annabeth said something about a triangle? She started slowly walking towards the direction of their footsteps.

For ten minutes, she walked in the same direction. Right when she was about to give up, a small indent in the dirt to her right caught her eye. Reaching out, she used her fingers to clear the dirt near it.

The second her finger touched indent, it glowed. Piper watched on in fascination as the wall opened. She walked through the door offered to her and was startled to see where she was.

New Rome.

The Baths.

In front of Reyna.

"Uh, hi?"

 **-o-**

 **I kinda lost inspiration for this one… Eh. It's done now. Review Review Review please! It makes me a lot happier :)**

 **-WGG**


	4. Interview and ADOPTION NOTE

**I don't, unfortunately own anything. Please read the AN at the end. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update.**

 **-o-**

"Mr. Grace, I'm so honored to be with you today. I hope you're finding everything to your liking," the reporter taking Jason to the studio he was about to be interviewed in batted her eyes at him. Inwardly rolling his eyes at her forwardness, Jason gave her a half grin.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Still with a big smile on his face, Jason walked with her into a small room. The whole time, she kept making small suggestive movements to him. Jason had to stop himself from actually laughing at her. She was hopeless.

After the reporter - who was honestly starting to get on his nerves - asked him about five times if he was okay, Jason was finally able to be left alone in the room. The minute the artificial girl left him, he collapsed on the purple sofa. His smile deserted his face as he assumed a more thoughtful position.

Perhaps he shouldn't have asked for a _live_ interview - although he didn't think he wouldn't be able to pull of a decent one. He just didn't want to say something wrong and get in trouble with the Gods and campers.

Jason had been chosen as the face of the camps. Chiron had stated in was because of his 'charming persona', while Lupa had been more straightforward with him; he had been chosen because he was a child of the Big Three, and therefore incredibly powerful. When he asked why Thalia, Nico, or Percy couldn't do it, he had simply been a given a reproachful stare; Lupa's indicator for _figure it out yourself._

He had decided that Thalia was too dedicated to the Hunters, Nico was too scary, and Percy was still recovering from PTSD and, despite his lovable attitude (cough), he needed to spend time with his family and was a bit in a dark and power-crazy zone right now. Jason could be a good poster child - he was the unblemished teen, perfect looks, powerful but not unstable, not dark, and in control of his powers. Of course, his girlfriend was also the daughter of one of Hollywood's top actors, which definitely helped.

A _ding_ sounded from the little bell above the door as it opened. He sprung up and grabbed his sword, slightly startled. Alert, he looked around, settling back down but keeping his sword next to him when he realized that it was just the reporter. Her manicured eyebrows shot up at the sight of his sword, but he didn't put it away. He was going to use the 'scare tactic' as a last resort, and what's scarier than a large, ancient metal sword?

"Come with me," the reporter said, and Jason twirled his weapon in his hands as he followed her out of the room and into a nicely set up room with two couches.

"Sit down."

He obeyed.

The reporter left the room, and then there were suddenly a bunch of lights in his eyes (he didn't really flinch. After seeing Juno's true form, light didn't really bother him anymore).

"Hello," he heard, "today we have a special guest - half-god Jason Grace!"

A mic was thrust into his face as he fake-smiled for the whole world to see. "Today we're going to ask you a few questions! I've got a bunch of them coming in."

"Sounds great, Dan."

"First of all - who's your godly parent?"

"Well, my dad's Zeus from Ancient Greece and Jupiter from Rome."

"Awesome! Got a girlfriend?"

"Wha - yes. Piper. Daughter of Aphrodite. And I love her, so don't even think about it," the last sentence was directed at the light.

"What can you do?"

"Fly, control the wind, regular sky god kinda stuff."

"Any cool friends?"

"So many I can't count. For example, Leo, son of the god of fire, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and of course my girlfriend, Piper."

"Do you plan to hurt mortals?"

Jason looked insulted. "Excuse me? If I wanted to, do you think I would be here right now? I believe that all people are equal. I'm not a god - I'm half human. I'm half what all of you are. I am loyal to my family, but I'm loyal to my blood too. I'm not immortal. I live and die like all of you. I just fit a lot of things into my short lifetime."

"Bravo, Mr. Grace."

"Please, call me Jason. I'm only twenty-four."

"Of course."

 **-o-**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in so long. I mean, it's been six months!**

 **I went back and reread this and it's so cringy. I don't think I can continue it - just . . . I prefer the stories I'm writing right now. This writing scares me. My inspiration is gone.**

 **So this story is UP FOR ADOPTION. I mean, it's not a story, just a series of one-shots, but here's the info if you want to complete it:**

 **You'd have to post my chapters before you'd write your own.**

 **It would have to say ADOPTED FROM WISEGIRLGEEK in the summary.**

 **The rating would have to be K - T. No M.**

 **Chapters would have to be around 900 words long.**

 **Please don't be offended if I don't want to give it to you. I probably have some ulterior motive (that's good).**

 **Pretty much everybody's writing is better than how I've written this (this chapter itself was written four months ago). I probably will give this to the first person who asks.**

 **If you want to adopt this, please either review or PM me for more details.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Dee**


End file.
